


Show Me

by mickeysixx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's unsure of where he stands with Mickey when Rose returns to their Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> _7 December 2007_

"Hey."

Jake didn't look up at the voice or acknowledge it in any way. His fingers fiddled with dirty rag as he cleaned off the dip stick and replaced it. He heard a sigh behind him and his jaw tightened fractionally.

"Jake..."

The blond's eyes roved over the parts under the bonnet of the van, scanning everything as he ignored the person behind him.

"Oh come on, Jay." The frustrated voice sounded, "I'm sorry."

Jake sighed and finally unhooked the stay, shutting the bonnet with more force than was necessary.

"D'ya even know what yer apologising for?"

Another sigh and the van rocked slightly as a body leant heavily into the side. Jake busied himself with the rag, cleaning his hands of the grease and oil. He failed to notice that it wasn't making a blind bit of difference but he was annoyed and confused and he couldn't really give a damn if his hands were clean or not.

"It's...hard." He snorted and shook his head slightly. The motion must have been caught because the other man stated: "Jay, it's not something I can just come out and say it, ya know?"

"No, I don't know." Jake said, finally looking at the other person. He looked dejected and lost; big brown eyes pleading with him to understand. But he didn't...he couldn't. "You haven't told her. She still thinks you're single and you ain't done a thing to show her otherwise."

"She's fragile"

"Bollocks!" Jake countered. "It's been nearly four months, Mick; two since Norway. She's getting over it and pussy-footing around her isn't helping any." He shook his head and looked down at the cracked blue paint of the van. It could do with a touch up. "I'm not saying I don't like her, cause I do, but you've got to tell her because if you don't we're all going to be hurt."

"I know." Mickey said quietly, "I know."

After a minute of tense silence, Jake voiced the question that had been taunting him since the woman's return. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other man as he spoke, fearing his reaction more than anything, so blue eyes stayed fixed on the concrete floor.

"Are...are you ashamed of this? Of us?"

"What? No!" The van wobbled again as Mickey pushed himself off the vehicle. A pair of battered Reebok's came into view as the dark man stood beside him. "How could you even _think_ that?"

Jake just shrugged but still didn't look up. It had been difficult for both of them in the beginning, but more so for Mickey. Jake always knew he was gay so all the confusion and hurt over being attracted to men was something he got over in his early teens. Granted, that wasn't all that long ago, but he'd still learnt to accept himself. Mickey, however, had never thought to question his sexuality before. It had been a tough time for the both of them; full of confusion and hurt.

If it wasn't for Jackie and her bottle of Vodka...

A hand reached out and short, dark fingers wrapped around his wrist lightly. The corner of Jake's mouth lifted a fraction, but he still refused to look up.

"What me and Rose had is long gone." He said quietly. "To tell you the truth, it's been gone for a while. I could never compare to The Doctor and Rose had made her choice." Jake felt the slight rise and fall as Mickey shrugged. "I don't blame her; but it still hurt. I loved her...I still do."

The comment made Jake tense and look up; hurt shining in his eyes. Mickey gave him a brief smile and shook his head.

"Its different." He answered, interpreting Jake's look correctly. "I love her, but I'm not _in_ love with her." The blond relaxed a little, but kept his eyes on Mickey as the other man talked. "I've known her my whole life; I grew up with her. She was my best friend...I care about her."

"I get that, but you can't just ignore _this_." Jake said finally, shaking his wrist a bit to make sure Mickey understood.

"I'm not."

"You sure? cause it feels like it."

Mickey sighed and slid his hand down to capture Jake's long fingers; the pale skin patchy with oil. The blond's fingers moved with Mickey's, dancing and snaking around each other until they finally interlocked. A broad thumb stroked over the heel of his hand and Jake suppressed the shiver that threatened to roll through him.

"I was scared, ok?" Mickey said, "I was scared of telling her...of what her reaction would be and of what she would think. I just...don't want to lose her again, not now she's here."

He nodded, ignoring the jealousy that spiked through him. Mickey's free hand reached forward and covered his hip, pulling him forward. Jake went willingly, his lips curving into a small smile for the first time that day.

"I'll tell her tonight, ok? And I'm sorry for not doing it sooner."

Jake nodded and Mickey smiled, leaning forward and capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own. The blond opened up under the assault immediately, allowing the other man to push his tongue into his mouth. His fingers curled around Mickey's neck as the arm slid around his waist and pulled him closer. Jake smiled into the kiss, languidly exploring the wet cavern with his own tongue.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, breathless but happy. Foreheads touched and hands stroked slowly and gently over familiar bodies, as if reassuring themselves that the other was really there.

"Love you." Mickey panted. Jake opened his eyes and looked deep into Mickey's.

"Show me."

The other man paused and stared at Jake blankly for a few seconds. The blond watched in fascination and anticipation as a broad smirk lifted Mickey's full lips. The fingers entwined with his own squeezed once as Mickey walked backwards, pulling Jake along with him. The blond smirked back and went with the pull, snorting a laugh through his nose when Mickey opened the van door and waved him inside. He followed the silent instruction and climbed in and let out a small laugh as his lover followed and closed the doors behind them.

Outside the garage, Rose Tyler smiled warmly and walked away.


End file.
